dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Risky Business
Plot In the Season One finale, Ball Buster's is under attack by a mysterious force coming as a reminder from a certain villain. Rating: TV-MA *Violence *Adult Content *Adult Language Characters *Simon *Thomas *Molly *Alice *Michael *Emma *Mr. Black (Antagonist) *Veronica (Mentioned) *Earl Grey (Mentioned) Transcript 1:00 PM On a Sunday (Opens with Molly on her cellphone to Veronica at the bar, as Thomas is shown at the bar drinking a beer, and Michael approaches Thomas) Michael: You alright man? Thomas: (Surprised) Oh yeah, I'm fine. Michael: Really cause I hardly ever see you crack open a cold one and just act all sad, what's up? Thomas: (Sighs) It's just that I'm kinda of… Michael: (Interrupts) In love with Molly. Thomas: How did you know? Michael: Because every chance you get, you look at Molly's breasts like they're a meteor shower hitting earth. Thomas: (Surprised) Shit, I didn't know anyone was watching. Michael: Seriously, you've been crazy about her for a while, even Alice knows. Thomas: How? Michael: Must I repeat myself? Thomas: No I get it, well there's no point, she's in love with that yellow british girl who happens to be a model, isn't that both a man and a lesbian's wet dream? Michael: I guess. I mean my wet dream involves Kate Upton and… Thomas: (Interrupts) Okay, you don't have to go in full details about your fantasies alright. (Molly hangs up her cellphone, as Alice soon enters the club and approaches Molly) Alice: (Excited) So I hear you're with someone. Molly: Yes I am. (Alice and Molly giggle for a few seconds) Alice: What is she like? (In her head) Wow, I thought I'd never use that expression. Molly: She's so sexy and she's british, combine those two and if she was red and you got Kate Winslet. Alice: Titanic joke? Molly: What I'm just so happy. (Simon walks downstairs and approaches Thomas and Michael) Simon: So, what did I miss? Michael: (To Simon) Thomas is in love Molly. Thomas: (To Michael) Shut up. Simon: (To Thomas) How can you? She's into women. Thomas: (To Simon) I'm just into her alright, but she doesn't know so don't say anything. Simon: Whatever we'll all find out before Molly ever finds out. Thomas: (Sarcastically) Gee that's great to here. (Suddenly three black men barge inside with machine guns) Simon: What the fuck? Black Man 1: (Yelling) Quédate donde estás jodido! (Remain where you are, you are fucked!) Alice: What is he saying!? Simon: How should I fucking know I don't know spanish! Black Man 2: (Yelling) ¿Estás jodiendo escucha? (Are you fucking listening?) Michael: What? Black Man 3: (To Everyone) Obviously you two don't speak spanish, what we want you guys to do is come over here and let us take you into our van. Molly: Why? Black Man 3: No questions, let's go. (Emma then runs downstairs with six assault rifles) Emma: Grab a gun! (In slow motion, Emma throws the six assault rifles in the air and Simon grabs one and goes behind the bar, Thomas and Molly each grab one and run towards the corner of the wall near the bathroom, Alice and Michael each grab one and run upstairs, and Emma grabs her gun and goes behind the DJ booth, as the three men starting shooting at everyone) Michael: (To Alice) Come on. (Alice runs upstairs, trips, and falls downstairs, right when one of the black men is about to shoot her in the head, Michael shoots the black man in his head and blood is shown pouring out of his head as his body hits the ground, Alice quickly gets up and runs upstairs to meet up with Michael) Alice: How did you learn to shoot so well? Michael: Video Games duh! (Cuts to Two Black Men shooting at the bar with Simon behind it) Black Man 2: Muere perra! (Die bitch!) Simon: You die bitch! (Simon shoots his assault rifle at the two black men, and they both fall to the ground dead) Simon: (Yells) You guys okay? Thomas: Me and Molly are fine. Michael: Alice and I are fine. Emma: You wouldn't believe where I found this shit. (Suddenly in slow motion several black men enter the nightclub with machine guns, and Emma first shoots one of them and the chorus to the song Doomsday suddenly plays, and the black men are shooting everywhere but don't hit anyone, Simon shoots two black men in the head, Michael shoots three of them, Thomas misses a man, but Molly ends up shooting the man Thomas misses, it ends with Alice shooting one of the lights off of the ceiling and it ends up falling on a man and killing him) Simon: Who fucking sent them? Mr. Black: (Out of nowhere) That would be me. Alice: Who was that? (Mr. Black enters through the door) Mr. Black: Relax, I'm not here to kill, you've already wasted some of mi amigos, so don't waste your bullets on me. Simon: (Angry) Why shouldn't we? Mr. Black: Because you may have seen me take care of some of your dirty work before, like how I saved you boys from Earl Grey. Emma: Wait, didn't I kill him before in that factory. Mr. Black: Yes, well everything has a story and how he came back to life is a bigger mystery than I even know. Alice: Why aren't you going to kill us now? Mr. Black: Because, this is only a test, you'll see more of me very soon, sooner than you expect. (Mr. Black drops a smoke bomb and suddenly disappears) Emma: What's up with that dude? Molly: He's always like this, when I worked for him he wanted to play this mental game with all his victims, this isn't the last we'll see of him. (The Camera slowly pans out of Ball Busters and shows smoke everywhere) Created by Andrew Brauer Written by Andrew Brauer '-Lightshow Episode 10-' What did you think about this episode? Dogshit (1/5) Okay (2/5) Good (3/5) Terrific (4/5) A personal favorite (5/5) Trivia *The First real appearance of Mr. Black *The Season One finale. *It's revealed that both Molly and Veronica like Kate Upton. *It's slightly hinted at that Emma knows a good place to get guns. *The song Doomsday may be included in the Dick Figures Fanon Movie, I'll have to check with Yoshi. *The first episode to include Spanish Dialogue. *One of the rare times that none of the canons or other fanons are included in this episode. Risky Business.jpg|Some of Mr. Black's henchmen. Category:Episodes Category:Lightshow Category:February Releases